


beaches

by windupkatya (eamonsrabbits)



Category: Heath Ledger - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, Gen, Lana Del Rey inspired, POV Third Person, Summer, british columbia setting, hornby island BC, i listened to lana del rey while writing this, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamonsrabbits/pseuds/windupkatya
Summary: he radiated with a sense of confidence that streamed through even the thickest of cigarette smoke. with each smile between a drag of the stick between his hands, happiness seemed to wash over him. his blonde hair was ragged, still damp from the saltwater. the sunset behind him enhanced each grin, as if the sun itself was trying to outshine the man sitting on the blue picnic table.





	beaches

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap i haven't written anything since april. this may be a bit rusty, but i personally like it. tbh there really is no plot, just me describing a type of night i hope everyone experiences at one point in their life.  
> xoxo,  
> b  
> (ps my username was previously @/inscariff)

he radiated with a sense of confidence that streamed through even the thickest of cigarette smoke. with each smile between a drag of the stick between his hands, happiness seemed to wash over him. his blonde hair was ragged, still damp from the saltwater. the sunset behind him enhanced each grin, as if the sun itself was trying to outshine the man sitting on the blue picnic table.  
his australian accent broke the repetitive wash of the waves against the british columbian shore. he was laughing about something, his eyes brightened as each syllable flowed out of mouth. his friends followed queue, their giggles intertwining his. 

as the day faded into night, his alcohol level raised and love seemed to pour out of him. he strung his arm around her shoulder, singing a song as if it was a grand finale of a msg show. after his rendition of bohemian rhapsody, his bare feet ran along the shore. letting out a scream, his legs became encased in the pacific ocean. tugging off his white pullover, he drenched himself in the water. bioluminescence followed his every move below the surface, making him a shooting star within the darkness of the sea.  
letting himself float, he stared at the sky above- watching the cosmos. their twinkle reflected in his eyes, creating a galaxy in the hazel orbs. everyone else was skipping along the sand dunes, their yells and chuckles seemed distant as he drifted. a calming sensation flowed through his veins, letting the adrenaline of the day wear off.  
with a lime towel around his waist and a smoke dangling from his lips, he stared from the other side of the fire. it was as if he was lining up a photograph perfectly inside his head, wanting to save this moment forever. wanting to save this night forever.

echoes of energy seemed to escape with each crackle of the wood, reminding the surroundings of the excitement earlier. only the sounds of leaves falling and distant laughter were to be heard as they put out the fire, ending their night of squeals, singing, and swims. and even though he was half asleep, the sun still would have lost against him as he said goodnight.


End file.
